


Standard

by FeatheredParrot



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Whump!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredParrot/pseuds/FeatheredParrot
Summary: Alec fights with himself and a horrible day.I am a horrible person





	Standard

   It had been a pretty standard day. JamPony, getting smacked down by Max and the constant pit of dread in his stomach. The day passed pretty okay, in Alec’s standards.

“ Hey, man. “ Sketch patted Alec’s shoulder, quickly taking a seat next to him, “ Where's OC and Max? They're usually here by now. “ Alec huffed, makes sense they wouldn't come. It's his adopted birthday and he invited them all to free drinks at Crash. He was a fool for actually coming out.

“ Dunno, Sketch. “ Alec lowered his drink and did his best to ignore the noisy sound of silence. It was Monday, not a lot of people came on Mondays. “ Y’know what, “ He dug into his pocket and fetched a twenty, “ on me, bud. “ He could practically feel his throat start to choke him.

“ You sur- “ Alec slid the bill over with a cocky smirk that hung loosely across his lips. “ If you say so, man. Thanks a bunch! “

Mission accomplished. As he stood up from the bar, a weak wave of relief clung onto his bones. Alec grabbed his JamPony bag and escaped the now hellhole.

“ No way, “ He shut the door, staring in disbelief at where his bike used to be. “ Son of a _bitch_! “ And as if it couldn't get any worse, it had started raining. Alec felt the wet hide itself in his jacket and start to drip from his lashes, immediately snuffing out any rage, only leaving cinders of defeat. So he walked. He walked for a while, before he came round a corner, stomping into a puddle which doused both his shoes and socks. One more reason to make a break for Canada. As soon as his apartment came into view, he ran for his life from the act and the facade of the outside world. Alec slammed the door, sluggishly locking himself in and everyone else out. He carelessly tossed his footwear to the middle of the room and fell onto his couch. So maybe today was a bit below average.

“ It can't get much worse. “ He drawled, covering his head. Soon, his weary head laid to rest and put his problems aside for sleep…

Alec sat straight up. He had spoken way too soon. Max’s right, he really needs to shut up. He had work and it was 12:45 am. He hopped to his feet and wandered around the apartment, kicking dust bunnies. Obviously his body knew something he didn't, or he wouldn't be up and suffering. Defeated and currently regretting the day, he collapsed into a heap of blankets on the couch. Alec didn't remember falling asleep, but it was welcomed. A sharp pain shot through his leg, startling him into consciousness. As his mind rebooted, it took him a second to realize he fell asleep a few hours ago.

“ What the fuck. “ Alec rasped to himself, he just couldn't catch a break. Just then, his phone began to angrily chirp at him. He let his head roll limp to the side for a few dragging seconds before he picked up.

“ Hello- “ Alec started, only to immediately get cut off.

“ Alec, do you _know_ what time it is? “ Max angrily whispered into the phone. Why was she whispering?

“ What- “

“ Normal has personally decided to lecture us on being on time! Get your ass over here before he bursts a blood vessel! “ Her voice was strained, soon Normal’s nagging filtered over the receiver. Alec groaned, he hated mornings. He rushed and threw himself out the door. He jogged into the two story building with a sheepish grin and no bike.

\---

Alec barely dodged an encounter with Sketch. He held no regret as his bag bounced against his leg and he hid himself from view. If he looked as bad as he felt, people would start asking questions. People asking questions would draw attention. Attention isn't what he needed.

“ Where the hell were you? “ Alec whipped around, Max stood firm, arms crossed. “ You weren't at Crash last night. “

Shit. This is not going to end well.

Alec’s mind raced. “ Hey Maxie! Want to hear my great tale of being robbed? “ He wasn't lying. And thank God, she seemed to back down.

“ What? “ Max’s anger seemed to grow from there, “ _How_ does someone like _you_ get _mugged_? “ She jabbed his chest with an angry finger. Oops.

“ Robbed, Maxie. Stole m’bike. “ He grinned, “ Guess I can't work today, huh? “ _I'm so fake._ Alec stumbled backward as she pushed past and forcefully wheeled her bike towards him. _Why can't I do anything right?_ Max thrusted the handlebars into his palms.

“ Here, today's my day off. “ Max’s face morphed into a smile, which soon disappeared into the open door. _Get ahold of yourself._ A firm hand patted his back and shut his agape jaw.

“ You sure did piss her off, do I _wanna_ know why? “ Cindy sassed, she must've caught on though, it might have been his confused look. “ Listen hun, there is no way this could've ended differently. You ditchin’ us an’ all. “

Alec felt himself tense, he knew it was stupid, why was he angry over her getting his lie wrong?

“ Got robbed. “ He muttered, suddenly, the floor was extremely interesting. Alec could feel her gaze burn into his face, his eyes tracing water spots on the concrete.

“ Sure, sure. Can't blame you for headin’ home after that. “ She finally agreed after a long minute. “ But you ain't gonna get robbed tonight, right? Still gotta celebrate your B-Day. “

Wait, what?

Alec’s head snapped up, returning her gaze.

“ Really? “ He blurted, a ghost of a smile tugged his face.

“ Of course! But you're still buyin’. “ OC stated-matter-a-factly, her eyes warm with… whatever emotions he hadn't experienced yet.

“ _Hell_ yeah! “ Alec laughed and skipped out with a package and Max’s bike.

 

His birthday, needless to say, went pretty well. His damn demons left him alone and forget his dragging heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this, or leave it as it is?


End file.
